The Search for Temperance
by bonesfan1424
Summary: He misses her. She misses him. He promised to find her and end her kidnapper, but after almost a year, it all hope gone? Or will their love keep them going? I'm bad at summaries so please read and review! :  Pre season 5; 1st person POV. B&B Angst   love
1. My Bones

**Disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with Bones or its characters.**

**A/N: Hi! I currently have 3 other stories, 2 of them are still in progress so I'm still not sure how often I can update. All my other stories have been really fluffy, so this is kinda my first shot at a more dark, angsty tone. I probably will switch point of views but it'll mostly be Booth/Bones POV. All reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>Booth's POV:<em>

I walked into the Jeffersonian after Cam called me in to investigate a new case. _Damn. She's been missing for almost a year. Why do I miss her so much…I need to get over her. _I rested the side of my head on the wall as I leaned my body towards it. _Bones…wherever you are…I swear I won't stop looking for you. Ever. _I felt a tear soaking my eye. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

"Seeley, here are the papers." I looked up to see Cam. Her face had more lines; she looked older than she should have. _Without Bones, no one was the same. _

"Thanks Camille, who's the main suspect?" _Angela lost her happy smile, Hodgins barely joked around anymore, and I…I was sad. I didn't enjoy life. I just wanted Bones back._

"Mark Edwards, he's a 31 year old butcher. Apparently he stabbed our victim in the back after he wouldn't pay. Edwards isn't the most mentally stable person…" She put the papers on my desk and just walked away. I shoved the papers aside. _Who cares about that. I just want my Bones back. I miss her sweet smile. Her soft voice. That pretty face. I'm gonna get you back, Bones. I love you._

* * *

><p><em>Brennan's POV:<em>

"When will you let me go? Why are you keeping me here?" I begged, trying to free my tied up hands.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I was knocked down to my side as he kicked me. He beat me. Every. Single. Day. "Now shut your stupid mouth and stay in your cell!" I crawled to the back of the dark cold cell and leaned back against the wall. _Booth. Help. Where are you? I need you._ I touched my side. My hand quickly became soaked with a deep red liquid. Great. Bleeding again. I shut my eyes and threw my head back. All I could think about was Booth. _Is he okay? Is he coming for me? I need to know. I miss him so much. _

"Can you ple…please tell me when you're letting me go?" I whimpered. _I hate being constrained like this. I want to break free. To beat this asshole up and go back home. Back to Booth. Where I'd be safe. _

He roared laughter. "You think…I'm letting you free? Ever? You wish! Go sleep or something. I'm going out for a walk." His voice was deep and dark. So sinister as the words crawled out of his mouth. _I hate you so much, _I thought. I wouldn't dare to say it. I was already bruised badly enough. My left wrist was broken. Cuts on my forehead and knee. So beat up. _Save me Booth._

* * *

><p><em>Angela's POV:<em>

_Brennan. She's all I can think about. She's like a sister to me. _I went up to Jack and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I miss her so much…" I sobbed.

He quickly wrapped me into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Ange. I miss her too. We'll find her, Sweetie. I promise."

"Thanks Jack." I got up and began to walk out the door.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

I bit my lip and nodded. _I don't need to worry him. _I walked into my office and broke down in tears. _What if we never find her? She's my best friend. We'll find you, Bren. We'll find you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first chapter of my first dark, angsty fanfic is complete! I definitely need reviews to continue because I'm not sure if this is good or not. So review review review if I should continue this story, and all suggestions are greatly appreciated! I need a few reviews before I can continue on to the next chapter so review if you want more. (I think thats the 7th time I said the word "review"...so it's important haha.) Thx for reading! :-)**


	2. Hope

**Update! Chapter 2! First of all, a great big thanks to those who took their time to review this story, it means a LOT. And to those who have just read it and haven't reviewed, thank you for reading! But reviews would be greatly appreciated too! :) So keep reviewing and here's the second chapter! (Oh and also, this is set pre season 5, so before she's pregnant) :)**

* * *

><p><em>Booths POV:<em>

I walked into Cam's office as soon as I got to work. She was busy typing something on her computer. "Hey Cam." I yawned.

"Hi, Seeley. You seem tired."

"I am. It's this Bones thing. It's really killing me." I was choking up. _Everyone knew I hated talking about her since she went missing because of how much it hurt to think that I wasn't there to protect her when it happened. It was my job. And I failed._

She got up and sympathetically put a hand on my shoulder. "Booth. We're going to find her. I think you need the day off to rest, this has really been stressing you out and—"

"NO!" I roared. Cam took a step back, obviously surprised by my loud tone. "I…I'm sorry, Cam. It's just…" Tears welled up; I knew there was no way to stop them so I continued. "I miss her s…so much." I dropped my head and walked into my office. _I'm going to find you, Bones. Don't lose hope._

I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

><p><em>Brennan's POV:<em>

I looked around to see if there was anything to help me escape. _He barely ever leaves me alone, so I guess it's a good time to try. _It was mostly dark, but I moved up towards the bars of my "cage". I felt like an animal. I hated that feeling.

I kept peeking through the bars until something shiny caught my eye. I decided to try to get it. _Damn it. My hands are tied up. I guess I can gnaw on the rope until it opens…but what if he sees and asks what happened? It doesn't matter. He could be back at any moment. _I gnawed on the rope that was constraining my hands for a good 5 minutes until it finally broke free. The skin on my wrists were torn off from the rough texture of the rope, which made me wince with pain.

My hands had gotten much thinner because I barely got any food to eat, so they could easily slide through the bars. I stretched the un-broken hand through the bars and kept stretching for the shiny object. _Ugh it's too far. _I took my right shoe off and used it to help me reach. _Got it. _I put my shoe back on and studied the object. _Oh my God…It's a cellphone. _A huge smile spread across my face. I haven't smiled since I've gotten abducted.

I turned the phone on and typed in Booth's number before the man could come back. It rang. Once. Twice. Three times. I began to lose hope until I heard a voice on the other line.

"Booth. Who is this?"

I began crying of joy. "BOOTH IT'S ME!" I cried.

"OH MY GOD BONES WHERE ARE YOU?" His voice was so loud and surprised. _I missed that voice so much. _

"Booth…" I could barely speak. I was so happy to be talking to him. "I…I don't know where I am…and he…he keeps beating me…it's dark here and I'm in a cage…"

"WHAT BASTARD IS DOING THIS TO YOU?" His voice was so angry; it almost scared me. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM, BONES!"

"Booth, it's really dark here and I'm not sure where I am, he just left to go on a—"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" It was him. He came back from his walk. He stuck his arm through the bars and yanked the phone from my hand then punched me hard in the face. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?" Fear rushed through me…_What if he kills me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffie! :D haha. So far I've kinda been going with the flow and writing it as it came to my head, but now I think I've got a main plot in mind so stay tuned! Also, I need more reviews in order to continue, I've kinda put my other 2 stories on hold for now so I can focus on this, so it's really important that I get more response for this story in order to continue. Next chapter will definitely be up by next week, and MAYBE by tonight, but I'm not sure about that so maybe! Thx 4 reading! Review!**


	3. Found You

**A/N: Yep I did update kinda late so sry bout that, I might update again tomorrow or later tonight, idk. Keep the reviews coming; from now on I'll only update the next chapter when I have some reviews for the current chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Booth's POV:<em>

I sped into the main part of the lab where everyone was working. I tried to speak but I couldn't, I was so overwhelmed. "B…Bones; I got a call and then she hung up and then—"

Cam held up her hand. "Woah, slow down Seeley. What happened?"

"Bones called." I managed to spit out.

"Booth, you really need to go home and rest. Don't worry, we WILL find her."

"CAM I'M SERIOUS! SHE JUST CALLED ME WITH A RANDOM NUMBER! SHE SAID SHE…" I calmed down "…she was scared. She's in a cage that some bastard is keeping her in." _Bones is scared. My Bones is being hurt and I'm not there to protect her. _Guilt spread through me.

Everyone stared at me in shock, eyes wide open, jaws dropped.

"Booth, what's going on?" Angela rushed towards me.

"Bones called me, Ange. She didn't know where she was. Someone was keeping her there in a cage! A goddamn CAGE!" I felt like punching my fist into a wall. "Then, when we were talking, the man that kept her there caught her on the phone and started yelling at her. Then the call was disconnected." My anger turned into sadness. I wanted to be there for her.

"Thank god she's alive!" Angela yelled with joy as she hugged Hodgins, who himself looked quite happy.

"How do we find her then?" Cam sat down, almost disappointed that we might never be able to reach her again.

"I don't know." I said. "But we'll find a way."

* * *

><p><em>Brennan's POV:<em>

After a painful beating, I lied on the ice cold floor and shivered. _How will Booth find me now? _I sighed and leaned back. I winced as my bruised back touched the stone wall.

"Hey Bitch, it's lunch time." He chucked a piece of bread at me with a dirty bottle of water. "Eat up." He laughed as he walked away.

My stomach grumbled. I frowned and bit into the stale bread. I tried my best to chew it. _It's better than dying of hunger. _I finished up the rest of the food in disgust. It was the same thing every day. _What if Booth doesn't find me in time? _I decided to try to get some sleep. As I leaned back and closed my eyes, I heard footsteps. _Shit. _

"Hello Stupid. Time for another beating." He smiled viciously. I decided to fight back this time, forgetting how weak I had gotten. When he came towards me with his bat, I kicked him as hard as I could in the shins. He quickly winced and looked at me like I was insane. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT." He rose his bat and fury glowed in his eyes. _I'm in for it now…_

* * *

><p><em>Booth's POV:<em>

I looked back at the number that called me. At least it wasn't blocked. _Maybe if I try to call him…no. I can't, what if he get's rid of the phone then? Well I guess tracking it would be the best option…_I got up and went over to the English squintern, Nigel Murray.

"Hello, Booth. What can I do for you?"

He was sitting at the computer in Hodgins' office. "Uh hey. Do you happen to know how to track a cellphone?"

"Ohhh to track the phone of Dr. Brennan's kidnapper. Yes but since we have no idea where the location is, we need to have him answering a call, what I mean is he needs to be on the phone when we track his location. Try giving him a call and I'll try to track it." He opened up some program on the computer as I dialed the number again.

I took a deep breath. After a couple seconds, he answered. "HELLO?" He shouted. _It's that voice…that sick evil voice that yelled at her. _I gave Vincent a thumbs up and he nodded. "This is special agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Dr. Temperance Brennan. Tell me your location immediately." It took everything for me to not start swearing at him right then.

_CLICK._

"Dammit he hung up, did you get the location?"

A smile spread across his face. "Got it." He shut the computer. It's in northern Maryland, I have the exact location for it.

I grinned and nodded. _Bones, hold on, I'm coming._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review for the next chapter! Don't just exit this page without reviewing! Thx! :)**


	4. Kidnapper

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a pretty big important part of the story! Oh and also THXXX FOR ALL REVIEEWWS! The reviews are the reason I got motivated to update today! Keep em coming! Oh and also, it'll probably going to be pretty much just Booth and Brennan's point of views, maybe sometimes other characters but mostly B&B. I'll try not to keep switching point of views cuz it's pretty annoying to read, but it's kinda hard because Booth and Brennan are in different places. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Brennan's POV:<em>

I cried out in pain as I was being smashed with the bat. I heard the snap of my bones as tears shot out. "I…I'm SORRY! PLEASE STOP!" I yelled, fearing for my life.

I could die. Right here.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR LESSON!" He kicked me hard in the side and laughed as I screamed. He punched my already-bleeding neck.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"WOW YOU JUST WON'T SHUT UP, WILL YOU?"

He struck me with his fist this time.

_Booth, where are you. _I shut my eyes, imagining him bursting through the door and rescuing me like he always did. I was snapped out of my daydream by the kidnapper's sick twisted voice. "One more…" He rose the bat and knocked me out right there.

* * *

><p><em>Booth's POV:<em>

I grabbed my jacket and asked Vincent for the location.

"Are you SURE you don't want me to come with you? You'll probably get there faster if I help you with the directions." He offered.

"Thanks, but this is really something that I feel I have to fix." _I don't need to put others in danger. _

He nodded and sent the location to my cell. I ran into my office and grabbed my keys, jacket, and a fully loaded gun.

_Here I come Bones. _

I ran towards my car, knowing there wasn't much time to waste. I put the address into the navigator and sped away.

I decided to plan everything out in my head. _When I get in, I'll look for Bones first. It's my number one priority—to get her out of there. Then, I'll just go after the asshole that kidnapped her. _

After a few hours of driving, I grew closer and closer. I reached a forest-like place that I for sure couldn't have driven into. I parked the car and had my gun ready in my hands. I snuck through all the trees until I reached a big, banged-up looking building.

_What the hell is this place? It looks deserted! _I slowly peeked through the windows. _It's so dark, I can't even see anything. _I used the screen from my phone as a flashlight to see. I snuck into the front door which was barely held closed. I heard footsteps and hid behind a wall.

I softy heard a slight voice. "Heh, that bitch is probably dead by now. Maybe it's time to find another one."

Anger rushed through me. _HOW DARE HE CALL HER THAT? _I wanted to kill him right then. "_Probably dead by now"? Oh my god… _I started to imagine my life without her. _This past year was bad enough, but her being dead…I—I just can't live in a world without her. _

I heard the footsteps come closer and closer. I leaned back, ready to shoot. Then suddenly, he saw me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GET THE HELL OUT OF—"

BANG.

I shot him. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor, grabbing the gunshot wound on his chest.

BANG. BANG.

I shot him twice more and when I was sure he had no chance of surviving, I loosened my grip on the gun. _Shit I need to find Bones._

"BONES! WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out. No response. I grew worried.

Even though the light on my phone was on, it was still hard to see. I walked straight through until I crashed into something. Long thin bars. I shone my light through the bars. "Oh my god…Bones!" _I knew I'd find her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger-ish! Make sure to review, I don't think I can update until Friday or Saturday but I don't know. Still; REVIEW! thanks 4 reading! **


	5. Hospital Part 1

**A/N: Hi! Super sorry for not updating last weekend as planned, but I was super busy so I didn't get a chance to, so really intense chapter today! It's probably gonna be all Booth's POV for this chapter. Still needs reviewwwssss :)**

* * *

><p><em>Booth's POV:<em>

_Oh my god she's not awake! _I picked her up and just started to run. _I need to get the hell out of here. _While I was running I looked down at her. She lost that shine in her face. She was beaten. Bruised. Cut up. But she was still so beautiful. _I missed that gorgeous face so much. _

When I got the car I gently laid her down on the two back seats and sped towards the closest hospital. I turned back and blood was already soaking through the back seats. "C'mon Bones, hang tight, were almost there." I reached back and held her hand while keeping my other hand on the wheel. "Bones…please hold on…."

When we finally reached the hospital I swooped her up again and tore through the hospital doors. "HELP! PLEASE HELP! SHE WAS KIDNAPPED AND BEATEN JUST…" I was running out of breath. "Just please help her..." ER doctors rushed in with a gurney and began to wheel her away. "I NEED TO GO WITH HER!" I yelled, frustrated.

"I'm sorry sir, you need to wait. She is in critical condition and needs medical attention immediately." Tears soaked my eyes. _I want to be in there with her, I don't ever want to leave her without me again. _

"Fine." I finally said and sat down on one of the hospital chairs as they took her. I whipped out my phone to call Max, knowing he'd want to be here. The phone rang a couple of times, and then he picked up.

"Booth? What is it?"

"Max I need you to come to Saint Jefferson Hospital in Maryland."

"What? Booth, tell me what's going on!" He sounded angry.

"I found Bones, she's here in the hospital, please come."

There was no sound on the other line for about 5 seconds. Then his voice came back, I could hear him crying. "T…Temperance…" He could barely speak. "I'm on my way..."

He hung up. I leaned back and sighed. _Time to call the others. _I gave a call to the Jeffersonian, and after some tears and shocks, they confirmed that they coming as soon as possible. I ran my fingers through my hair. _Ugh how did this happen? Why wasn't I there for her from the beginning? _I knew I shouldn't keep blaming myself but…what else was there to do…?

"Booth!" Angela ran up to me and threw me into a hug with tears shooting out of her eyes. "Is she gonna be okay?" I hugged back, wanting to comfort Ange but I was even sadder than she was.

"I sure hope so…but it's Bones. She'll stay strong." I sighed, hoping my words were true.

Angela pulled away and nodded as she walked over to Hodgins. Cam came up to me. "Did you call Max?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon."

Cam nodded and sat down. "Any news from the doctors yet?"

"Nope. Not yet. Why can't they just let us see her?" I got angry. _After all of this, I can't even SEE her? _

"Booth, they'll fix her up, and you'll be with her again. Don't worry, it'll work out." Sweets smiled and patted my back.

I really didn't want anyone's pity or comfort. I wanted Bones. "Thanks, man." I said to Sweets. "At least she's out of that hell-hole."

"Yeah." Hodgins said with a sad tone.

Right then, Max burst in. "Where is she? What happened?" He yelled.

I quickly walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders, restraining him. "Max, it's okay, calm down. They're fixing her up, we can see her after. Don't worry." Even though I, myself, was extremely worried, I needed to calm Max down.

"Booth." He said to me sternly.

"What is it…?" _I know what's about to come. He's gonna start yelling at me for not being there for her and for not being there to protect her._

He hugged me. "Thank you, Booth."

I was shocked. "F…for what? I wasn't there for her! I failed her…"

He jumped back. "Booth! YOU WERE THERE TO SAVE HER! THAT WAS WHAT MATTERED MOST!"

"Thanks Max, but I still feel really guilty. I just…I should have been there."

"Yes. You should have. But you weren't. There's nothing you can do about it now. What you do for her now, and in the future is what matters now. You're a good man Booth, I want that for Tempe."

I smiled. "Thank you." _I'll be there for Bones from now on. No exceptions._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the chapters aren't really that long, sorry! Please review if you want the next chapter! :-) And a great big thanks if you did review already! Review review review! :)**


	6. Hospital Part 2

**A/N: Update! Who else is excited for the new season next week? I can't wait! Pregnant Bones! Anyhoo, thanks soo much for reviews! Hoping for more! Also, I know the chapters are short, like really short, but I have them planned out a certain way, so keep reading! : ) Anyways, review!**

_Booth's POV:_

"Mr. Booth?" I heard the doctor say as I popped up from sleeping on the chair. I saw that everyone else was asleep too.

"Oh, sorry." I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "What happened? Is Bones okay?" I suddenly wasn't sleepy at all anymore. _Please say she's fine…_

"Mr. Booth…I'm sorry…"

I could feel my heart stop. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" I jumped up from my seat, barely able to breathe.

"Well her heart is beating fine, and we stitched up some wounds and fixed her up a bit, but she still hasn't waken up."

_No…Bones…_ I started to cry. Out loud. Unlike I've ever done. I was at a loss for words. "Wh-what's g-gonna happen…" I sobbed.

The others were awake by now.

"What happened?" Max yelled.

"There is no need to worry…yet…she still will most likely wake up, but in the situation that she's in, we're not sure yet about when it'll be." He shot me a consoling look. "She was hurt. Badly."

"Can…can we see her?" My tears were drowning out my words; I didn't know how to cope with this.

"Yes, follow me. But only one person at a time."

"Booth, you go." Max gave me a small push towards the doctor.

"Max, she's your daughter. You go."

"No Booth. You don't understand it now. But you will. Go to her, Booth."

I hung my head and followed the doctor in. _I'm glad that I can at least see her now. _When the doctor led me in and closed the door, my heart sank.

There she was.

Lying there. An IV going through her arm, her head all bandaged up, so pale…yet so beautiful. I kneeled down next to her and held her hand. _Oh Bones…what has he done to you…_ I leaned in closer and closer and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm so sorry…I should have been there. I-I need you, Bones. Please wake up. Please open those pretty eyes of yours. I stroked a piece of her hair away from her face. "I love you Bones. Show me that you can hear me…"

_Brennan's POV:_

I tried to open my eyes. I wanted Booth to know that I was listening. I wanted him to know that everything would be okay. I wanted him to know that I love him too. _Booth…I'm sorry…I want to open my eyes…but I can't. I want to talk…but I can't. _

"Well I think it's time for Max to come see you, then Ange and the others. I love you Bones. See you soon." He let go of my hand and left the room.

Soon, my dad walked in. "Tempe…" His voice was so shaky and sad. "Baby please wake up. Please." He came closer and held my hand just like Booth did. "Booth was the one that saved you. He was the one that took you out of that place. He really loves you…" _I know Dad. I know. I love him too. I wish I could just tell him. _"Well I'll send Angela down, but after that you should get some rest." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out.

About a minute passed, then I heard sobs. Angela ran in and kept crying. "Bren! I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long!" _I missed you so much Ange! _"Sweetie please wake up, we all want to talk to you, and if you can hear me, we all love you and missed you so when you were gone in that horrible place." _So did I…I missed you all so much. _"And Booth...Booth was a mess. He really loves you." _I love him too. _"Well I'll leave you to rest, Bren, I'll see you later." _When can I just get up and talk to Booth?_

**A/N: Okay so I know this chapter wasn't really that good, and it was really short, but I needed to get this part done because I'm planning on having her wake up next chapter :) Reviews are really important right now, because I've done 6 chapters and would really like to know what everyone thinks of this story. I do have a bunch of reviews which are supeerrrrrrr appreciated, and right now I'd really like to know what everyone thinks of the story itself, and like the plot and stuff and if I should continue. I'll do my best to make the next chapter more interesting, thx so much for reading! So plz review! :) **


	7. Speaking

**A/N: Here it is, new chapter, as promised! If it's not that good, it's probably because I haven't written in like forever. I'll try my best to make this the best that I can, but after another chapter or 2 I'll get back on track!**

* * *

><p><em>Booth's POV:<em>

"Yeah Cam, I'm not coming into work again today. I know. I'm sorry I just can't until she gets bett—oh okay, thanks. See ya." I puffed out a breath of air. _Time to visit her again…_I thought to myself while stepping into my vehicle. In the duration of the whole car ride to the hospital, I was losing more and more hope. _Why can't she just wake up already? It's been a whole week! _I parked my car and as slow as ever,I strolled towards the hospital doors. I listened as each footstep made a plopping noise into the puddles of rain. I had thought after she was separated from the kidnapper that the all the pain and suffering would be over with, but it's far from that. _At least she's not in any more pain…but I am._

"Ah, Mr. Booth. Good to see you again." The doctor greeted me as soon as he saw me step through the doors. "Go ahead and sign in."

"How is she?" I asked while signing my name onto the long blue sheet that I have seen daily this past week.

The usually emotion-less doctor had a deep, sympathetic look in his eyes. "Well…the patient's information really shouldn't be shared with anyone…but some of the nurses have informed me that sometimes, especially during night, she cries and sweats, breathing rapidly. We think it might have been caused by a traumatic experience…most likely nightmares from her encounter with the kidnapper."

"Oh God…so she has to be tormented by this every day?" My head started pounding with anger. _Why her? Why couldn't this have happened to ME instead? _"Well do you at least know when she'll wake up from the damn coma!"

"Mr. Bo—"

"It's _AGENT _Booth…" I normally wouldn't snap like this…but I wasn't in the mood for politeness.

"Sorry, Agent Booth, we really can't know for sure yet. She hasn't really showed any signs…"

"Whatever. I'm going to go in and see her now" After a nod from the doctor, I narrowed my eyes and stormed towards her room. I gave a slight knock then shoved the door open. When I saw her face again, all my anger vanished. My lips curled into a grin as I stepped towards her. "Hey Bones…" I whispered as softly as I could. I picked up her pale hand and leaned by her side. "I missed you…I can't wait to hear your voice again…" I gently pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "To see those gorgeous eyes open again…"

I held her hand in silence as minutes flew by. I studied her features carefully as if it was the last time I was going to see her.

* * *

><p><em>Brennan's POV:<em>

I heard his calm voice speaking to me, and felt the skin of his hand against mine. _Booth… I really want to wake up to see your caring chocolate eyes staring deeply into mine again, for us to laugh and talk like we used to…I just don't have to power to do that right now…I wish I could just tell you how much you mean to me and to wake up for everything to go back to normal…_

_I need to do something about this._

As I carefully listened to each meaningful word he said to me, I struggled to squeeze his hand…at least a little bit so that he would know I could hear him. It felt impossible—almost as though I had to bend a heavy piece of steel—but I wouldn't give up. I took a deep breath and focused all my energy into my one hand. It failed…but I felt a small tingle in my hand when I did it. Once more, I gave it all I could, this time my fingers were able to limply curve around Booth's.

"Oh my God, Bones!" He yelled and squeezed my hand even harder. "I knew you could do it! Now just try to wake up, just try Bones…please."

_I have to…for him._

Again, I took a deep breath, and managed to cough out one word.

"Booth…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this chapter was quite short but I was planning to end it like this and I *****think* I have the next chapter thought out. I usually just think of an idea, then write it up as I go along. I did end it at kind of a cliffhanger, but a happy cliffhanger so at least that's good haha :) please review any thoughts or comments about how this chapter was, because again, since I haven't written in so long so I'm not sure how well I'm doing now. Thank you for reading! Review! :)**


	8. Another Obstacle

**Authors Note: Wow I'm absolutely thrilled to be back on! Through school and everything I had no time for writing :( good thing it's summer! Now I can continue my story :) I deleted the last chapter and have edited this one because I want to change some stuff up a bit! Stay tuned Bones fans :D**

* * *

><p><em>Booth's POV:<em>

"Booth…" _She spoke! She actually spoke!_

My heart bounced with joy as I grasped both of her hands while her gorgeous eyes fluttered open. "Bones! You're awake! You're finally awake!" I was as happy as the day Parker was born. My smile faded as soon as I saw a tear streaming down her face. "Bones…what's wrong?"

She gave a small scoff and smiled. "Everything is far from wrong…Booth I missed you…seeing you…just everything about you…" Her voice was very faint and weak, but I was still thrilled to hear it.

Relieved, I wiped the tear away. "Then why are you crying?" I asked, feeling myself tear up a bit as well.

"I'm just…so happy, Booth." I grinned and began to lean in for a kiss just before I heard a knock.

"Agent Booth, your visiting times are ov—" Before the doctor could finish, I shot up from where I was seated.

"She's awake! She's out of the coma!" I yelled, still barely believing it myself.

Without saying another word, the doctor called in more doctors and nurses to examine her. "We wouldn't have expected this fast of a recovery! She should be able to go home tomorrow." Ecstatic, I nodded and said my goodbyes to Brennan, before walking out to let the doctors get back to work.

_Wow…walking in here, I never expected something THIS amazing to happen. _I pulled out my phone to give everybody the remarkable news. After some cries of joy and happiness, I started thinking about what is to happen in the future. _Does this mean that we can step forward in our relationship now? _I smirked at the idea while getting into my car to drive home.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at my apartment building I realized how easily what you love can be taken away from you. I look down at my phone. My screensaver. A picture of Bones I took in the morning when I stayed over for a night because I lost my own keys and was locked out. Her smiling with no makeup on and her hair in a ponytail; still as beautiful as ever. An idea comes to mind. <em>I'm going to plan the perfect date for Bones and I. When she's released from the hospital I'll give her a day she'll always remember. <em>My daydream is put to a stop when my phone rings. A blocked number. "Booth." I say. An unfamiliar voice comes from the other end… _"Listen here…I KNOW that you were the one that killed my brother…I don't care what he did to that stupid anthropologist. You're gonna pay. You kill my brother? Maybe I kill your little girlfriend."_

_Click._

He hangs up. My heart pounds like crazy.

_Just when everything seems perfect…this happens…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I wrote this little semi-chapter on my iphone while bored so it's not much, I know! I'll do more :) I'm still pretty busy, but I'll make time to keep updating! Please, please, don't just read and run…I took time to write the story, so maybe take a little time to review? :D Thanks! **


End file.
